His Smile
by StarzOfDraco
Summary: A short but bittersweet romance between Alistair and non-descript female Cousland. In war...victory. In peace...vigilance. In love...sacrifice.


Everything ached. Muscles he never realized he possessed undulated within his blood coated armor. Fists constricted without order and limbs felt detached, leaving waves of seething pain in their wake_._ His eyes stung with a vile mixture of sweat and corruption as he closed them tightly in a dire attempt to stop the incessant buzzing clawing at his mind. With a quick glance he spotted her. Far Song forfeited in favor of her family's sword and shield.

"_Why do you want to learn anyways? You're deadly enough with a bow as it is."_

"_I thought I'd give protecting you a try." Falling into her favorite Alistair impersonation, she readied herself in a mock fighting stance with eyes scowling just above the top of her shield. The fine wrinkles at the corners of her eyes gave way to the delighted smile, the smile he swore she reserved only for him, hidden behind steel._

_Rubbing his temples, he shook his head. "I don't know if I could handle seeing you in the thick of battle. I'd worry too much."_

"_Then consider it payback." Playfully she swung the sword about, looking more like a ten year old with a practice stick than a Grey Warden in the midst of combat._

Her chest heaved with grave breaths as the blood dripping from her blade trailed paths among the cobble stone. As he stood there watching her in all her frazzled hair glory his stomach twisted wretchedly. Everyone, even in the far recesses of Ferelden, had their lives touched by her in some way and yet all they saw was this formidable beauty, unstoppable and untouchable. There was no denying she was any of those things, yet to those who genuinely knew her, she was a bashful girl who threw fits of giggles and a woman who refused to lead an army, but instead was a part of a team. Few were also privy of her vulnerable side that led her to somberly cry herself asleep after an unending unyielding day. Alistair knew all of her and he worshiped every part.

"_You're smitten." It was more of a declaration than a question._

"_Wha-what? No I'm not!" His voice cracked, setting a new record in the 'how high can Alistair's voice squeak' category._

_The older woman glared at the ruffled warden speculatively and unconvinced. "Do not argue with me young man. I may be old, but I am far from blind."_

"_What does it matter? It doesn't change anything." He bemoaned as he stoked the fire in search of a distraction._

"_Child, change happens only for those who are willing to do the changing."_

_Sighing, he returned to watching his fellow Grey Warden wrestle with her dog. She was growling and barking like a pure bred war hound and laughing hysterically as she tackled her mabari. There must have been more dirt on her than the ground, but to him, she couldn't have looked more radiant._

She was frowning. Her features remained composed, but her eyes…her eyes were drowning in sorrow. With tear chocked sight she begged him to let her be the one. Fruitlessly she told him his country, his people needed him, but he could think of nothing saner than saving her. Impassionedly he denied her and with a deep valiant breath he ran. He wasn't about to lose her when he could do something about it. Not again. Not like this.

"_I know it…might sound strange, considering we haven't known each other for very long, but I've come to…care for you, a great deal in fact." Nerves nipped at his voice as blush filled his every pore. "I don't know. Do you think you could ever feel the same…for me?" _

_Her eyes widened as her mouth stumbled for words. "A-Alistair. You never…we were…I…why didn't you say something before?"_

"_Before?"_

"_You always…ran from my advances, always referred to me as family. I only assumed that…I…well I…"_

_Hanging his head low he finished her thought. "…moved on." _

_Her expressions wallowed in a combination of abashment and remorse. "Alistair, I'm sorry."_

_With a sad smile she turned and wandered out of his reach. Painfully he watched as she sat fireside and nestled against…Maker what did it matter? It wasn't him._

Through barred teeth, he gripped the hilt of a discarded blade with sheer intensity. His breath became more of a pant and his palms were drenched with avidity. A surge of strength pulsated through him as he lifted the great sword and plummeted it into the skull of the dreaded Archdemon with a final war-cry. Everything went silent as light engulfed the world around him. An unbearable coldness swallowed him as his body revolted in torment. Unexpected warmth embraced his hands causing his heart to stutter. Another set of hands, softer and smaller than his own, entangled themselves within his grasp. His Queen, or perhaps a figment of his imagination, stood there, smiling his smile.

"_So…funny thing happened today." He took to fidgeting with his hands rather than looking directly at her._

"_Good funny thing I hope." _

_He grinned, slightly confused by the political events that transpired. "Good and funny things I suppose. Somehow becoming King aided me in nabbing the most desired woman in Thedas. Go figure."_

"_I have to fend off my husband's suitors already?" She threw up her hands in feigned abhorrence and rolled her eyes. "That's what I get for being Queen."_

_Narrowing his eyes, he sighed. "You know what I mean." Softening his gaze he sheepishly continued as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "I…I just wanted to tell you that knowing you will be the one at my side eases all kinds of nerves, but what about…"_

_Her eyes met his as her tone took a doleful turn. "I ended things. Do not fret my King, I am yours."_

Agony coursed through his veins as the essence of the Old God thrashed his battered form about. The warmth of his Queen's touch anchored him as he struggled to keep hold. Together they would succeed. The cries of their companions and the howl of her mabari tore through the ominous silence. A thunderous explosion echoed through the land as he was thrown with an aggressive force. Upon impact his body went numb and his world went black. Together they did succeed.

"_I'm in this for the long haul." She held onto his forearm with sincerity. "Even if I have to sire dozens of little blond rascals or if you take on dozens of mistresses, I'm committed to being your Queen."_

"_Dozens huh? You expect me to be a busy man, I take it."_

_Smirking, she playfully scoffed, placing her hands on her hips. "I mean it."_

_His eyes widened with amusement. "So do I. How will I ever find the time to rule a country if you plan on never letting me out of the bedroom?"_

"_I suppose we could leave it to the Queen." Charmingly she winked, letting loose a mischievous grin._

"_If we left it up to you, you'd knight all the dogs in Ferelden and then what would SerDog think?" He chuckled as he was reminded of the perpetual laughter he suffered from after learning the name of her mabari._

"_You're right." Listlessly she skipped down the hallway towards her room. Looking over her shoulder at the bemused King she simpered and giggled. "No bedroom time for you then."_

The back of his head screamed as it felt as though his brain was trying to tear its way out of his skull. The sobs of her former lover cursing the Maker, cursing the Queen's fatuity, cursing…well, everything vibrated through his ears, sending a shiver of denial down his spine. No. His heart stopped and his breath staggered. This wasn't how things were supposed to end. Against his body's protest, the King frantically dragged himself towards the fretted cries. There he saw her. A fragile pale form wrapped in trembling arms. There was no smile. No giggling. No rush of air escaping her lips. No heartbeat. Collapsing into himself, his body convulsed with mournful tears and wailing regrets. Their life hadn't even had the chance to begin yet.

"_How does that sound for vows?"_

"_A little corny don't you think?" Tilting his head, he arched an eyebrow towards his betrothed._

"_Corny?" Her brows knitted together as her lips pouted. "What would you rather me say? You husband, me wife, yay! I'm trying to be sweet here." Her jovial expression waned as her eyes fluttered. She would never admit it to him, but memories were difficult to bury._

_Lacing his fingers in hers, he comfortingly rubbed light circles on her hand with his thumb. "There's still time you know. I have a duty, but you don't have to be Queen. You can leave, if you want, and go back to…"_

"_Alistair, I'm with you till the end." She squeezed his hand softly, sharing his gaze. Her enchanting eyes embraced his common ones. He was taken aback. She spoke with a tone and smiled at him in a way she hadn't before…lovingly. He could only pray that this new smile would be one she would save only for him. "Till death and the beyond, we're in this together as husband and wife, as King and Queen, as Grey Wardens, and most importantly as friends. I will always be at your side, I promise." _

_Elation spread wide across his features as his heart swelled with hopefulness. "And I will always be at yours."_

_Taking him into her arms, she rested her cheek against his chest. His arms fell naturally around her body as if they've always belonged there. He wished to hold on to the moment as tightly as he held her. Turning her head, she stared devotedly into his eyes and flashed him his smile. Sweetly their lips came together. It was their perfect kiss. It was their first kiss. And it was their last._

_

* * *

_

_A/N__: This little tale spawned from the thought of what would happen if both the PC and Alistair delivered the final blow as I would think most couples would end up doing. I'm sorry, but hearing "You say that as if I'm giving you a choice" wouldn't stop me from trying to save my significant other. =) Anyways, back to the point of this note...to my surprise I've received more comments from friends inquiring the identity of Cousland's lover. I meant to leave it a mystery so that the reader can insert whomever they please, but I like to think it's Leliana. If you find the time let me know who you pictured. Color me curious =) So far, the most popular seems to be Bann Teagan. As always...thanks for reading!  
_


End file.
